Twist Serve
by Kuroo187
Summary: Momo spilled Ryomas ponta all other the younger boy shirt. Echizen is pissed, Momo tries to apologize and the other members of Seigaku are amused. Warnings: This fanfic contains fluff and tickling


**This is a Prince of Tennis fanfiction.**  
 _Non of the characters or the anime/manga belong to me_

 **Summary:** Momo spilled Ryomas ponta all other the younger boy shirt. Echizen is pissed, Momo tries to apologize and the other members of Seigaku are amused.  
 **Warnings:** This fanfic contains fluff and tickling.

* * *

"Oi Echizen, you can't still be mad at me. It was an accident and I even apologized. Hey Echizen, are you even listening?"

Momoshiro couldn't believe it. The brat was ignoring him for more than an hour now! Who had thought that the young tennis genie could be so vengeful? It wasn't his purpose to walk into the shorter boy and spill his ponta all over his shirt. Ryoma had looked beyond pissed when his shirt got dirty and his favorite drink was spilled on the ground. Momoshiro had tried to apologize but the younger boy decided to punish him by simply ignoring him.

The other regulars of the Seigaku Tennis Club had watched the two friends and their bickering with amusement. It was funny to see how Momoshiro was pleading the younger boy to not be angry anymore and got rejected every time he tried to apologize. They all knew that Ryoma probably wasn't even angry over his now sticky shirt, but more over the spilled ponta.

They started to practice and everything went good until Ryoma and Momoshiro had to play a match against each other. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, the two boys liked a challenge and a good game but now, with Echizen in a bad temper, that didn't come out as a good idea.

"He can't be angry forever", thought Momoshiro, confident that his friend would have forgiven him by now. The younger boy walked to his side of the field and went into position without passing his opponent and best friend a glance.

The purple eyed teen had to sigh at his teammate's behavior but decided to let it pass this time. He just hoped that Echizen would calm down a bit and they could get on good terms again.

The younger boy was in charge and put his racket in his right hand.

"He only uses his right hand when he's going to do the twist serve...", mumbled the older boy.

The tennis genie let the ball bounce on the ground a few times before he threw it into the air.

"He wouldn't dare...", thought Momoshiro while watching the boy who jumped up, ready to hit the ball.

"Is he serious?", was all what the taller boy could think before the ball flew with high speed on his side of the field, meeting the ground and aiming straight at his face after it bounced back into the air. Momoshiros racket flew out of his hand when the ball hit him right in the face, the impact and surprise form the hit let him stumble back and he fell with his bottom on the ground. He sat there a few seconds before his brain could process what just had happened.

He couldn't believe it. The brat had used his popular twist serve on purpose to hit him!

The taller boy looked up and over to his Kohai just to see him standing at the court with a cheeky grin decorating his face.

"Mada mada dane, Momo-Senpai", said the younger boy while smirking down at him.  
"This little brat", thought Momoshiro as he heaved himself from the ground and wiped the dirt from his pants. He could hear the other regulars whisper and laugh in the background and it didn't do anything to lessen his embarrassment. A few of them had stopped their own training matches to look over to them see what happened and couldn't hold their amusement in when they saw how the second year got played by their youngest.

"Echizen is so going to pay for that."

With that, Momoshiro stood up and made a beeline into Echizens direction.  
Ryoma smirked at first when his Senpai walked over to him, but when he saw the older's expression he unwillingly backed a few steps away.  
Maybe he had gone too far with the twist serve... But it was too late to regret that decision now. Before he could say or do anything, he got thrown over a board shoulder and carried over to the grass covered part of the sports field that laid next to the tennis fields.

"M-Momo-Senpai let me down", yelled the shorter boy while struggling in the others strong hold.

Now all of the regulars had stopped playing and watched with curious eyes what was happening.

Momoshiro had put the younger boy down but before Ryoma could go for a run he got pinned down in the grass, his Senpai hovering over him with a sinister look in his eyes.

"Get off of me", said Echizen while trying to push the taller boy away but it was to no use.

"You just had to play that twist serve didn't you?", asked the older boy while looking down at the struggling kid.

"I apologized but you had to keep ignoring me and now you even hit that ball in my face!"

"If you were any good at tennis then you could have blocked it," muttered Ryoma under his breath and looked to the side, probably to avoid eye contact.

"You're such a brat", yelled Momoshiro and attacked.

A surprised squeal filled the air and everybody stopped in their tracks to look over to the pair. They all couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the struggling and laughing boy, trashing under his Senpai and trying to squirm away. Echizen Ryoma, the sarcastic and sassy tennis genie, who could be stoic as a cat was ticklish!

"Well that was unexpected", said Oishi, amused watching the spectacle.

"Wouldn't have thought that Echizen would be ticklish" said Fuji while smiling.

"Chance that Echizen is ticklish lays by 87,8 %", muttered Inui and scribbled hectically something in his notebook.

"Aww Ochibi-chans laugh is so cute", said Eiji, jumping excitedly up and down.

The other regulars just smiled and watched the two friends.

Echizen had somehow managed to roll onto his stomach and tried to crawl away but it seemed that Momoshiro had other plans.

"Don't think you can get away this easily", laughed the taller boy, and he grabbed him at his waist and pulled him back. He drilled his thumbs into the boys hipbones and grinned when Echizen bucked and flailed helplessly around, laughing louder than before.

"Momo-sehenpai stohohop.", said the boy, deeply regretting his decision that he had tried to crawl away.

"Not until you apologize for hitting that ball in my face!"

"Nehever", laughed Ryoma, twisting uselessly under the larger body that trapped him.

"You can be so stubborn" sighed Momo and squeezed his sides, which let the sweet laughter rise a few pitches, which sounded so unlike Echizen but still fitting him.

"You have a nice laugh, you should laugh more often Echizen" teased Momoshiro.

"I haha hate y-you Momo-Senpahai", said the young tennis genie between his laughter and reached for his cap which has fallen of his head, during the wild struggling. Momoshiro used the chance and dug his hand in the boys vulnerable armpit and chuckled when Echizen pulled his arm back with a surprised squeak, and giggles started to slip in between the laughter.

"Ahaha stohohp. Nohoho!" laughed Ryoma when fingers danced over his ribs, attacking one of his worst spots.

"You just have to apologize", taunted the older boy and suddenly grabbed Ryoma's waist and rolled him on his back.

"Come on, apologize already", said the second year, wiggling his fingers all over Ryoma's tummy. Echizen shook his head from side to side, eyes squeezed shut and nearly giving up. When a hand suddenly started to squeeze the spot right over his knee, he was done for it.

"I apohologize! I apologihize. Nohow s-stohohp."

The hands that were tormenting him just seconds ago, suddenly disappeared and Ryoma slowely opened his eyes.

His Senpai was grinning down at him and held out his hand for him. Ryoma took the offer and let himself be pulled up into a sitting position. He was still panting from all the struggling and laughing and could feel his cheeks flush when he saw the bemused faces of his teammates who were still watching them.

He blinked when his cap was suddenly dropped on his hand and looked up to see Momoshiro smiling. "I would say we are even now?" he half asked and waited for the boy to answer.

Ryoma just nodded, still a little embarrassed.  
"Why aren't you playing, Momoshiro? Echizen?", asked Tezuka who just had appeared onto the tennis fields.

"Both of you run 20 laps for slacking off. Now!"

"Hai, Sencho", answered both at the same time and started running.


End file.
